Embossed carrier tapes for mounting electronic components such as IC's and LSI's to electronic devices usually consist of sheets of a thermoplastic resin such as a vinyl chloride resin, a styrene resin or a polycarbonate resin, embossed by thermoforming. Such embossed carrier tapes are often formed of opaque sheets that have been rendered conductive, for example, by adding a conductive filler such as carbon black to a thermoplastic resin, as a countermeasure taken to prevent electrostatic damage to the electronic components. On the other hand, embossed carrier tapes for housing electronic components that are less susceptible to electrostatic damage such as, for example, capacitors, may be of transparent type using thermoplastic resins of relatively high transparency in order to enable the electronic components contained therein to be observed from outside or to detect writing on the components.
As sheets for use in transparent type embossed carrier tapes, sheets mixing general-purpose polystyrene resins with styrene-conjugated diene block copolymers (see Patent Documents 1 and 2) and sheets using MBS resins (Patent Document 3) have been proposed.
Since the carrier tapes using these sheets are transparent, they enable electronic components contained inside to be viewed from outside, and enable text or the like printed on the components to be sensed, and therefore have come under increased application in recent years.